Túnicas de una Miko
by Popy16
Summary: Extracto:Ella pensó que Kikyo estaba fuera de su vida para siempre. Ella pensó que por fin iba a tener su final feliz con Inuyasha. Ella pensó que Kikyo estaba fuera de SUS vidas… Pero ella se daría cuenta de que Kikyo encontraría el camino de vuelta de la muerte, una vez más, causando angustia a Inuyasha.
1. Kagome

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es un esfuerzo conjunto entre Touch_of_Pixie_Dust y Popy16.

. .

**Togas de una Miko.**

Kagome.-_  
_  
Kagome jadeó cuando Kikyo le devolvió la mirada.

Ella pensó que Kikyo estaba fuera de su vida para siempre. Ella pensó que por fin iba a tener su final feliz con Inuyasha. Ella pensó que Kikyo estaba fuera de SUS vidas… Pero ella se daría cuenta de que Kikyo encontraría el camino de vuelta de la muerte, una vez más, causando angustia a Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando extendió su mano y tocó el espejo. Ella nunca había notado antes cuanto se parecía a Kikyo, hasta que ella llevó la túnica de una miko. Cada vez que Inuyasha la viera usando esta ropa, se acordaría de Kikyo, de la mujer que amaba. La mujer que perdió.

No pensó en lo mucho que esto le afectaría a él… Les afectaría a ELLOS… antes de dejar que Kaede la convenciera en convertirse en una miko.

"Sí," dijo Kaede, asustándola, "Ahora te ves como una miko".

No tuvo que decirlo, Kagome podía verlo en sus ojos. Kagome se parecía a Kikyo. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba su reflejo luego acarició sus mejillas, eran más llenas que las que fueron de Kikyo. Al igual que (por desgracia) su cintura. Bueno, ¿y qué? Kikyo no hubiera tenido que quemar las calorías de una hamburguesa doble con queso, ¿no?

Kagome había visto a Kaede tirar la ropa de un compartimiento. Es curioso cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que ella probablemente estaba usando ropas que en realidad pertenecían a Kikyo. ¿Conservarían su olor? ¿Olería Inuyasha a Kikyo en ella? ¿O eso se habría borrado por los muchos años que han pasado? Pero entonces... ella olió su brazo… la tela no olía como si hubiera sido hace más de cincuenta años de edad. Sin embargo, ella era reacia a preguntar.

Ella había dejado a Kaede enseñarle a vestirse con la túnica. Fue algo que su madre había tratado de enseñarle cuando era más joven, cuando su abuelo pensó que estaría tomando el santuario familiar cuando él falleciera. Pero no debe haber prestado atención, porque todo se sentía tan extraño. Echaba de menos a sus faldas.

El Hakui era lo primero. Era una túnica blanca que casi le llegaba a las rodillas. De hecho, se trataba de la misma longitud que las faldas que ella solía usar. Se enteró de que los lazos que mantienen las mangas se llamaban muna-himo. Blancos calcetines vinieron antes de que ella se resbalara en el hakama rojo. Kaede le había explicado que ésta no se dividió como los pantalones, ya que estaba siendo usada sobre la túnica. Debajo de todo eso llevaba una camisa de algodón fino llamado hadagi que era sólo un pelo más corto que el Hakui. Sin embargo, Kagome no estaba cómoda con eso de ser separada de su ropa interior, por lo que lo mantuvo también.

Antes de que ella se hubiese mirado en el espejo en todo lo que podía pensar era en, ¡el calor que iba a pasar por el uso de ropa tanto! ¿Y alguna vez ella podría recordar cómo sucedió todo? ¿No podía simplemente usar el Hakui con un obi o algo en su lugar? Eso sería similar a lo que ella solía usar.

_Tenías quince años entonces_, se reprendió. Ella era un adulto. Ella era una miko. Había tomado la decisión de hacer su vida aquí, y ella estaría en conformidad con el código de vestimenta. Bueno, excepto la ropa interior… había límites para una chica moderna después de todo.

"¿Estás lista, Kagome?"

No. De ninguna manera. No estaba lista para hacer frente a Inuyasha y ver su cara cuando vea estas túnicas. ¿Cuáles son las opciones? ¿Ocultarse? ¿Negarse a convertirse en una miko porque no le gusta el uniforme? ¿Preguntar si lo tienen en azul?

No.

No, no, no.

Ella no salía de la choza siendo Kagome Higurashi, la niña de escuela. Ella salía de la choza como la miko Kagome. Pronto para ser compañera de Inuyasha.

Ser una miko en pareja a una mitad demonio iba a ser difícil. Ella estaba al tanto de los nombres que se dicen, después de todo, ella había oído suficientes cuando estuvo aquí hace tres años. Pero salir de esta habitación pareciendo como... ella. Era como una pesadilla. Ella estaba asustada. Durante tres años había sido separado de Inuyasha. Tres años. ¿Realmente necesitaba para comenzar su nueva vida juntos, al instante tener que tirar a Kikyo delante de él? No literalmente, por supuesto.

"Vamos, hija."

Kagome respiró hondo mientras se deslizaba sobre las sandalias zori. Ella podía hacer esto. Ella no podía hacer a Inuyasha esperar por ella por más tiempo. No después de que lo tuvo esperado tanto tiempo por ella. Qué injusto con él. Su memoria de él y de sus viajes al pasado se había visto empañada cuando fue enviada de regreso al futuro cuando el pozo dejó de funcionar. Sin esos recuerdos, ella no tuvo que vivir durante tres años de falta de él. Pobre Inuyasha. Cada tres días había saltado hacia abajo, a ver si le había dejado pasar. Cada. Tres. Días.

¿Cómo iba a salir vestida así a sabiendas de que le haría daño? Vestida con su ropa normal estaba fuera de la cuestión, ahora que este iba a ser su hogar permanente, pero podía usar lo que los otros aldeanos usaban. ¿De verdad tiene que ser una miko?

Se llevó las manos al arco que ataba su hakama.

Pero, ¿no tienen el deber con este pueblo, con Kaede, con todo el mundo cuya vida fue tocada por la joya de Shikon? Después de todo, ella tenía los poderes de una miko. Si Kaede estaba en lo cierto, ella tenía los poderes de una poderosa sacerdotisa. ¿No significa eso que tenía una responsabilidad?

Sus manos se detuvieron. Luego las dejó caer a sus costados.

Ella es una miko. Ella haría todo lo posible para proteger a su pueblo, para proteger a sus seres queridos, y para mantenerlo tan seguro como sea posible. Sin embargo, ella sonrió para sí misma, a diferencia de otros Mikos, lo haría con Inuyasha a su lado.

"¡Date prisa, niña!" -gritó el medio-demonio desde el exterior. "No tenemos todo el día, ya sabes."

Tomando una respiración profunda ella tomó una decisión. Sosteniendo su cabeza en alto salió de la cabaña y a la luz del sol. Oyó el grito de asombro de sus amigos cuando la vieron, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Inuyasha.

Oyó los susurros, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta. Ella era Kagome Higurashi. Chica del futuro. La pareja locamente enamorada de Inuyasha. Madre a Shippo. Graduada de escuela secundaria. Kagome, la totalmente no tradicional miko.

Las túnicas de miko pueden haber sido una vez túnicas de Kikyo, pero eran sus túnicas ahora.

Nota de Autora Por Touch_of_Pixie_Dust: Se trata de un proyecto conjunto (que nunca he hecho antes). Cada una de nosotras escribiendo capítulos separados de los diferentes puntos de vista de los diferentes personajes. Lo divertido de este proyecto es que mi pareja y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma. Vamos a traducir cada uno de los capítulos de la otras (Voy a estar utilizando un sitio en línea para traducir) y arreglarla un poco.

Nota de Autora por Popy16: Hola a todos, en realidad no hay mucho más que decir sobre este loco proyecto, solo que estoy muy emocionada por él. Para mi es importante poner de donde soy porque es una forma de ver que pequeño es en realidad el mundo (con una computadora con conexión a Internet, claro). Soy de Uruguay, Montevideo. Sería bueno saber de donde son ustedes, así que si van a dejar un comentario no olviden poner de donde son!


	2. Shippo

**Túnicas de una Miko.**

Shippo.-

Ver a Kagome vestida con aquellas túnicas era algo sorprendente que lo hizo soltar un pequeño chillido.

¿En que momento su mamá se había transformado en una sacerdotisa completa?

No es que él no supiera que ella podía ser muy fuerte, y era tan buena como para ayudar, sin pensarlo, a quien la necesitase. Pidiese ayuda o no, sino, pregúntenle a ese bravucón de Inuyasha que ahora veía a Kagome como si fuese un fantasma. Tonto.

Pero ese en realidad no era el problema, porque Kagome siempre se podía cambiar de ropa y todo volvería a ser como antes, ¿cierto?

¿CIERTO?

Pero los problemas de la indecisión de Inuyasha no tenían que molestarlo a él, quizá antes se hubiese preocupado, pero ya no, sabía que esos dos se querían. Había visto la cara de bobo que ponía Inuyasha cuando Kagome le sonreía… o recogía hiervas… o ayudaba a los aldeanos… o caminaba, ayudaba a la anciana Kaede, preparaba la comida… Bueno, pensándolo bien Inuyasha no tenía un momento especial para poner cara de tonto, solo hacia falta que Kagome estuviese alrededor.

Ella sería una sacerdotisa increíble, ¡la mejor de todas!, pero… él era un youkai… e Inuyasha un hanyou… y ella una sacerdotisa pura que mataba a los… youkai.

Tragó duro.

Él sabía que Kagome no lo iba a lastimar, nunca haría algo como eso, pero ¿Qué sucedía con su familia?

Sí, Sango seguiría siendo la tía buena, y sí, Miroku no dejaría de ser JAMÁS el tío raro, y por supuestos las gemelas y Toutoi serían el equivalente a sus primos, pero ¿qué sucedería con SU familia?

¿Acaso Kagome ahora no podía ser su mamá?

¿No sería la pareja de Inuyasha?

Nunca había escuchado hablar de una miko siendo la compañera de un hanyou y que tuviera un hijo youkai.

Por alguna razón todos creían que él era un pequeño zorrito.

No era cierto.

Él sabía muy bien que si Kagome se quedaba con ellos tendría que soportar las habladurías; no en esta aldea, claro, aquí todos la conocían como la sacerdotisa que vino de otra época a salvarlos del demonio Naraku y la maldición de la perla, pero en otras aldeas no sería así. Inuyasha no podría defenderla de eso.

Gruñido.

Opss… parece que dijo eso último en voz alta, o quizá Inuyasha solo esta molesto con la situación. Ahora dejó de ver a Kagome como un fantasma.

Síp, ahora Inuyasha soltaría su famoso…

-Fhe.

¡Correcto! Y el muy tonto se iría fingiendo desinterés con su cara convertida en un tomate justo…. ¡ahora!

Era tan prede… predi… ¿Cómo era la palabra que usaba Kagome? mmm… ¡Predecible! Eso era, Inuyasha era TAN predecible.

Pero esperen, esos gestos, ese desinterés, ¿eso no haría que Kagome….?

-Creo que voy a dar un paseo.-se disculpó su mamá.

Estaba a un segundo de seguirla pero Sango lo interrumpió pidiéndole si la podía ayudar con las niñas mientras que ella hacía la comida. Asintió con su cabeza y se subió de un salto al hombro de ella. Cuando estuvieron fuera del rango de audición humana, pudo escuchar un suspiró pesado. Se volvió para ver que sucedía y vio a Miroku con una melodramática expresión abatida.

Ese monje pervertido…

Babeaba por Sango, pero no había duda que los malos hábitos son los más difíciles de dejar.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOoo

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ya era de noche, y él ahora dormía junto al fuego en la pequeña cabaña de Kaede, quien ya descansaba en su fultón.

Kagome no había regresado aún.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Se preocupaba? ¿Iba a buscarla? ¿Salía gritando a todo pulmón por la aldea "¡ALGUIEN SE LLEVÓ A MI MAMÁ!"?

¿Dormía?

Quizá ella ya no podía soportar la presión de todo esto y se había ido a casa… bueno, al otro lado del pozo al menos.

Odiaba ese pozo.

Él jamás lo dejó pasar, incluso cuando él realmente NECESITABA ver a Kagome. Por lo menos ahora había vuelto a funcionar igual que antes. Kagome e Inuyasha podían ir y venir otra vez, eso era bueno.

Escuchó el repiqueteo silencioso de unos pasos acercándose y no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico porque ese suave olor a flores llegó a su nariz.

Kagome.

¿Sola?

Se presionó a oler más allá, escuchar más allá, era algo en lo que había estado trabajando.

Entonces lo sintió. Inuyasha. Él muy tonto de seguro estaba escondido entre los árboles, vigilando a Kagome.

Ese pequeño toque de normalidad le dio una completa paz. Porque ahora podía ver todo claramente, bueno, no es que viese por todos los desafíos que iban a tener que pasar, pero estaba claro que el amor entre esos dos iba a dar pelea, no se iba a doblegar tan fácil ante otro pequeño abismo.

No.

Definitivamente, no.

Y si Inuyasha iba a luchar por Kagome, él iba a luchar por ella también.

Pero sobre todo él iba a luchar por su familia.

La tía buena, el tío raro, los primos revoltosos, la abuelita Kaede, la mejor mamá del mundo y el papá más fuerte.

Su familia.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Nota de autora por Popy16: Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo del fic que he escrito yo y espero que no desentone mucho con el anterior creado por Pixi, espero les haya gustado; y gracias a kokoronagomu por escribir su lugar de origen. Saludos.

Nota de Autora Por Touch_of_Pixie_Dust: Corrí con el capítulo a través de tres diferentes traductores online y esperamos que haya elegido las mejores traducciones. Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo. Totalmente mi culpa. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a traducir. Por favor, perdona cualquier error.


	3. Miroku

**Túnicas de una Miko.**

Miroku.-

Echaba de menos la falda, Miroku suspiró mientras Kagome salió de la choza con su ropa de sacerdotisa. La ropa que casi la cubría de pies a cabeza.

No había más faldas cortas que mostraban sus piernas, aunque por desgracia, no mostraban nada más.

No había más calcetines describiendo sus piernas delgadas.

No había más camisas que a veces mostraban su vientre desnudo.

Sin embargo, en una nota positiva, por lo menos habrían menos lesiones en la cabeza para él, cuando Inuyasha lo encontraba ... er ... notando las piernas y el vientre.

Él no iba a mentir, él encontraba las curvas femeninas absolutamente embriagadoras. El cuerpo femenino es bastante encantador. Ninguno, por supuesto, tan encantador como el de su querida Sango.

Miroku suspiraba por la pérdida de la falda, y la vista.

El cambio de atuendo era necesario, por supuesto. Kagome tendría que vestirse para la ocasión, ahora que ella eligió vivir su vida en esta época con Inuyasha en lugar de en el futuro. Sería un cambio difícil de hacer. Ella le contó esos cuentos increíbles de las cosas de su mundo. Una máquina que lava la ropa (¡Imaginen el tiempo que podría ahorrar!), máquinas que le permiten ver imágenes en movimiento, máquinas que permiten calentar su comida en minutos, las máquinas que se mueven para transportarlos de un lugar a otro ... tantas cosas que hacen la vida mucho más cómoda.

Le tomó un momento notar el silencio incómodo en que todo el mundo se había quedado al mirar a la joven miko (él no iba a mentir y decir que no estaba aliviado de que el silencio había evitado que lo notaran comiéndose con los ojos a la miko). Le tomó un momento para entender lo que el silencio significaba.

Ah, sí, Kikyo. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos, que Kikyo pudiese interponerse entre ellos?

Tontos.

Vio como Kagome pegaba una sonrisa en su cara y bajaba las escaleras. Ella empezó a alejarse y, como siempre, Inuyasha la siguió. Su recorrido terminaría, y conseguirían pasar más allá de este momento, muy posiblemente con bulliciosos gritos. Esperemos que con unos pocos 'siéntate'. Eso sería muy entretenido de ver.

Suspiro.

Echaba de menos la falda, suspiró.

Tal vez ella podría prestársela a Sango ...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Notas del autora por Touch_of_Pixie_Dust : Sí, el capítulo de Miroku es bastante corto. Por otra parte, él es muy limitado en sus ideas sobre el cambio de ropa.

Nota del autora por Popy16: Creo que en este capitulo Pixi consiguió capturar bien la perspectiva de Miroku. Y faltan cada vez menos capítulos de este fic, espero que los estén disfrutando. El próximo será desde la perspectiva de Sango. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, Pixi me ha mantenido informada mediante el envío de aquellos que están en Inglés, gracias a todos!


	4. Sango

**Túnicas de una Miko.**

Sango.-

Creo que la palabra correcta sería…. Sorpresa.

Ver a Kagome salir de la cabaña vestida con aquellas túnicas la hizo exhalar de golpe. La parte inferior roja en conjunto con la parte superior blanca la hacían lucir realmente bien… salvó que estaba segura de que todos habían visto esa imagen antes, y no precisamente en alguna oportunidad que pudo haber tenido Kagome al estropearse sus ropas del futuro.

Vestida así, incluso los rasgos faciales que compartía con… _ella_…. Se hacían más visibles, los pómulos bien marcados, la nariz pequeña…

La túnica de miko la hacía lucir casi idéntica a Kikyo.

Casi.

Bien, puede que ella este observándola con demasiada intensidad, no eran _tan _parecida.

Aún podía ver ese movimiento en sus manos debido al nerviosismo, todavía veía el destello de ansiedad en sus ojos… Y, ¡ey! Su cabello era más rizado.

Cambió rápidamente la mirada de sorpresa de su rostro a una de fidelidad, no estaba segura de que una mirada pudiese verse fiel, pero si en el mundo alguien lograba ver fidelidad en una mirada, era en la suya.

Pero al final, eso no importó, porque la azabache ya había vuelto la mirada hacia Inuyasha, por supuesto, ella esperaba su reacción.

En realidad no había un gran rango de lo que Inuyasha podría hacer, sería extraño esperar de él una declaración de amor para devolverle la confianza a Kagome, y realmente nadie esperaba que él fuese tan cerdo de decir algo como: "Tu atuendo me ha recordado cuanto amo a Kikyo, adiós para siempre, Kagome". Así que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando él simplemente huyó.

Conteniendo un suspiro cansado, vivo la decepción en _su hermana_, y solamente pudo pensar cómo era posible que Inuyasha tuviese dudas.

No.

Por una vez estaría del lado de Inuyasha en esto, él no tenía _toda_ la culpa. Esta vez. Kagome debería saber que él no iba simplemente a dejarla, ¡por Dios!, ella había visto como la miraba, algo muy parecido _y a la vez muy diferente_ de la forma en que Miroku la miraba a ella. Había más que un sentimiento de cariño ahí.

¿Y qué hay de esos 3 años en los que todo el pueblo vio como Inuyasha caminaba sin vida por el bosque? Oh, sí, él hacia un gran trabajo ocultando cualquier clase de sentimiento que, en su estúpida opinión de chico-desconfiado, lo volviese _vulnerable. _Pero a pesar de eso los sentimientos estaban ahí. _Todos ellos_. Disponibles para quien quisiese mirar con detenimiento por un minuto.

Observó como Kagome se disculpaba e iba a caminar por un rato.

Bien, eso estaba bien, ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus amigos como para saber que en cuanto estuviesen solos, ellos arreglarían cualquier problema que tuviesen.

Pidió a Shippo que la acompañara para que no fuese persiguiendo a Kagome, porque tan bien como sabía que sus amigos podrían arreglara sus problemas, también sabía que Inuyasha no actuaría con público presente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su esposo mirándola, y, fingiendo no notarlo, se fue balanceando sus caderas inocentemente.

Sí, sus amigos terminarían juntos, ellos arreglarían sus diferencias y se comprenderían el uno al otro.

Bueno, quizá _comprenderse_ era una palabra muy grande, pero digamos que se soportarían lo suficiente como para ver el lado bueno de su… casi-relación-oficial.

Oh, sí, luego le pediría a Miroku que le comprase esa yukata rosa que vio en la aldea vecina antes de que Kagome volviera, al fin tendría una ocasión en la que usarla, la anciana Kaede podría ocuparse de casarlos…

Sonrió.

Ahora solo le quedaba recordar dónde había dejado su colgante azul….

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Nota de autora por Popy16: Aquí esta mi capitulo, espero que les guste, solo quiero hacer una aclaración del capitulo, al final del mismo, Sango piensa dónde dejó el colgante azul porque en las bodas (al menos aquí) se acostumbra que la novia lleve algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo usado, algo prestado, y _**algo azul.**_


	5. Kirara

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es un esfuerzo conjunto entre Touch_of_Pixie_Dust y Popy16. Este capítulo fue escrito por Touch_of_Pixie_Dust.

**Togas de Miko.**

Kirara.-

Estas criaturas tontas son los seres humanos, al igual que muchos de los demonios y medio-demonios que optan por permanecer en forma humana. La ansiedad llena el aire, simplemente porque el atuendo femenino de la compañera de Sango cambió por la ropa de una gran sacerdotisa. ¿Y no es ella una sacerdotisa? Incompleta, sí, pero una sacerdotisa de todos modos.

Sin duda, esta ropa será más cómodo para nuestro largo viaje. La piel humana es tan frágil, se rompe y sangra con facilidad. Si uno se ve obligado a permanecer en la piel humana, lo más inteligente que hacer es mantenerla cubierta y segura. Y estas prendas de vestir ciertamente cubren más de esa piel frágil.

Mezclarse también será mucho más fácil. El conjunto de sus años de escolaridad puede haber tenido algún significado alguna vez, pero llamó mucho la atención, y atrajo las crueles palabras de los otros seres humanos.

He oído mencionar el nombre "Kikyo" a la compañera de Sango. Si no fuera indigno, yo les pondría los ojos en blanco. En lugar de eso, bostezo para mostrar cómo me he cansado de este tema.

Sí, si uno tuviera que ir por el aspecto físico solamente, Kagome se parece a la difunta miko Kikyo. Sin embargo, nadie parece hacer hincapié en el hecho de que tanto se parecen a Kagome y Kikyo a Midoriko. Es de esperar que hayan algunos atributos físicas que sean similares en alguien que es una reencarnación. Kagome no es más que Kikyo y ¡Kikyo era Midoriko!

Siento pena por estos seres humanos que tanto dependen de su vista. El olfato es un sentido más agudo y mucho más fiable. Cada cosa en este mundo, que incluye a los seres humanos, tiene un olor muy distinto.

Yo no sé qué excusa tendrá el mitad demonio. Tiene un sentido del olfato tan agudo como cualquier demonio completo. Entonces otra vez ... tal vez él no las ha confundido a las dos con la frecuencia que los demás puedan pensar. Quizás están haciendo suposiciones basadas en sus propias inseguridades. No me sorprendería. Los seres humanos, y al parecer, algunos con sangre de demonio, están plagados de inseguridades.

En momentos como este me hace tan feliz de que mi forma es la de un gato. ¡No tienes que preocuparte por la ropa en absoluto!

Mew!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Notas del autor: A menudo me pregunto qué piensa Kirara de las cosas. He visto su nombre escrito como Kilala y Kirara, creo que me voy a quedar con Kirara.


	6. Miouga

**Túnicas de una miko.**

Miouga.-

Le encantaban esas piernas.

¿Ese era su pecado?

La piel expuesta de la futura compañera de su amo era su perdición. ¡Oh, si! El amo Inuyasha se encargaba muy bien de recordarle lo que NO debía tocar, ¿pero que podía hacer él? ¿era su culpa que la sangre de Kagome subiese tan bien? ¡Era lo mejor que había probado desde la sangre de sus amos!

Y ahora... sus piernas tentadoras no estaban. Su cuello no estaba tan expuesto como antes, no que él no pudiese picarla igual, es solo que ahora... no era lo mismo.

Suspiró.

¡Era toda tan injusto! Él era un pobre anciano, era una buena pulga, era fiel y muy valiente... (siempre que podía, claro) y... ¿le hacían esto a él?

Miró al amo Inuyasha, desde su perspectiva entre el pelaje de Kirara se podía ver claramente su expresión. Si no estaba equivocado, su amo había puesto una cara de sorpresa seguida de una preocupada.

Bien, bien, bien ¿cual era el gran problema aquí? ¡Era ÉL quien tenía un problema! ¡A ÉL era a quien le habían quitado la diversión de su vida! Su amo seguramente podría encontrar algunas ocasiones para ver a Kagome sin esas... túnicas.

Se río secretamente.

¡Oh, sí! Él amo Inuyasha se divertiría haciendo eso, aunque lo negara después.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Adiós a las piernas de Kagome.

Adiós a las golpizas de su amo por mirar las piernas de Kagome.

Adiós a su felicidad en la vida.

¡Oh, ¿por que todo era tan triste?!

Esperen. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Ohhh... las señoritas de la aldea quieren darse un baño.

Siiii, la felicidad siempre encuentra su camino de vuelta.

-¡Allá va su Miouga, señoritas...!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota de autora por Popy16: Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero no creo que los pensamientos de Miouga se extendiesen mucho más que eso.

Nota de autora por TouchofPixieDust: A veces los capítulos más breves pueden adaptarse mejor a las situaciones que los capítulos más largos. Estoy de acuerdo con Popy de que la pulga tiene muy poco en la mente sobre una idea puntual.


End file.
